


要恨就恨这黑夜

by PinXXX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinXXX/pseuds/PinXXX
Summary: 前半段VD，后半段DV自说自话式OOC





	要恨就恨这黑夜

**Author's Note:**

> 当时写这段不是很懂哥，只写了蛋的想法。

上

魔界的傍晚，蠢蠢欲动的昏黄烟霞最终被黑暗吞没。 邪恶之树留存的残根追寻着逃亡之路，而这路永远没有尽头。

战斗并不全是索然无味的，至少和维吉尔对打的时候不是。告别童年时光以后就是漫长的分离，每一次的再遇都只剩下斗嘴和干架，甚至连真正会面的时间也少得可怜，以致于现在一旦打起来就很难停下手。

但丁有着完全不同于维吉尔的战斗的战斗理念，但是这不妨碍他欣赏对方。维吉尔漂亮的踢击，利落的居合，上挑时抬起的大腿肌肉线条。把这景色映在眼中，然后再咕哝着吞咽下去，埋藏在心底。

战斗结束后，两人寻到一块断壁残垣，彼此靠着休息。维吉尔脱下并开始整理自己沾满灰尘和鲜血的大衣。

但丁嗤笑道：“你总不会在这鬼地方还妄想着保持你的形象吧。”，他偏过头，尽量不去看维吉尔充满力量的赤裸的手臂，太晃眼了。

“永远不要指望所有人都和你一样邋遢。”维吉尔的声音沉稳又笃定。

“一个月后，你保证和我差不了哪儿去” 难道他要用阎魔刀剃须吗，太硬核了。但丁摇摇头，也不管地上有没有脏污，顺着躺下打盹。或者假装打盹。

再继续聊下去就尴尬了。他们怎么能像普通的兄弟一样开玩笑，拉家常，共同作战呢。难道这几十年的恩恩怨怨都要抛诸脑后，不再提起吗。

维吉尔可能在刻意避开这个问题，但丁觉得也无所谓。他太累了，如果维吉尔不再搞事的话他愿意向他低头认输。毕竟维吉尔已经对尼禄妥协了，他那个傲慢的老哥变了不少，他自己也是。所以他毫不犹豫地跟着维吉尔来到这个地狱。若是换了当初的但丁：妥协？他宁愿被阎魔刀再插一百遍也不会向混帐维吉尔低头。

不过现在，但丁会跟着维吉尔一直走下去，此时维吉尔想做任何事情，他都会顺着他。如今的他拥有了大把的耐心和宽容，并且向维吉尔无限制供应。

然后在他闭眼胡思乱想的时候，维吉尔吻了他。

该死，这并不是邀约的信号。他只是因为疲劳而躺在那里而已，心跳沉稳。但是不懂读气氛的维吉尔偏偏要打破它。

他该怎么做呢？一个不愿意认输的但丁也许会更加强烈的回吻吧，就像枪口擦出的火花那样激烈又振奋。

但丁只是泄露了几声断断续续的声音，含糊着回绝了这个荒唐的吻。

但他知道，维吉尔不会停下。但丁哭笑不得的说，“你是不是憋太久了，这么饥渴吗。” 维吉尔的手顺着他的衬衫伸进去后，但丁连后颈上的汗毛也竖起来。他肌肉紧绷，无所适从地扭动着，最后却又主动解开自己皮带，把头靠在维吉尔的肩上，他们的发丝纠缠在一起。

他应该感到激动吗？他的身体应该诚实的做出反应吗？

但丁触摸到维吉尔已经兴致勃勃地站起来的下体，感觉自己的灵魂快要从头顶冒出去了。先抛开一万种这是绝对错误的场合和错误的对象这样的假设，眼前的场景更像是十几年前就掩藏在但丁心底的一个梦。

现在这个梦要成真了，他却感到惶恐，除了后退没有别的想法。

天哪，一旦他开始想这件事，就会没完没了的继续下去。仿佛有一堵玻璃墙挡在他们之中，粘稠，难以突破。唯独维吉尔身上散发出的气味能轻易穿透过来。他的手指缓缓地划过脊椎，顺着纹路探入但丁体内，一根，两根。缓慢且不容置疑。

“别做那么多无用功。” 但丁小声催促道，而维吉尔用自己皱起的眉头拒绝了。

仿佛这粗糙的扩张就真的有什么用一般，维吉尔耐心的用上了三根指头。但是他的手指一旦离开，但丁又会回到原来那种紧张的状态。直到维吉尔插进来，他深吸一口气，强忍住踢开对方的冲动。那根利器带来的冲击感太过强烈，连自己的身体都脱离了掌控，被狠狠的撕裂开来。

但丁觉得，自己也许已经不再爱维吉尔了，可是他说不出口。于是只好抱着自己的兄弟，不断地说着毫无关联的废话来折磨自己。

但丁不可能拒绝维吉尔，他必须抓住这份迟来的礼物。

像是在生日的时候许愿过无数次的剑和玩具还有夏娃的吻。

他必须紧紧抓住维吉尔，否则他们会像风一样溜走，像绷带一样抓不住，像伤口一样不会留下任何痕迹。

他感觉到自己在一次次的抽插中腾空，听见维吉尔靠在他耳边低声喘息。思绪突然回到很久之前的夏夜，那是但丁还可以把自己的四肢挂在维吉尔身上，从他那里抢夺凉意的时光。

一种微微发酸的暖意涌了上来。

他拾起这份对维吉尔的依赖和信任之情，这一种兄弟之间彼此亲密的温情，是此前从未有过的。这不应该，不应该在这种时候被唤起。

这简直太荒唐了，比起兄弟之间的情谊，他们在儿时更接近于竞争者，彼此都是对方永远也赶不走的影子。无法沟通。无法理解。但丁无视维吉尔的想法，维吉尔蔑视但丁的想法，然后把对方当做自己身体延伸出去的某一部分，肆无忌惮的伤害和破坏。

当他们青少年的冲动开始萌发以后，但丁不得不开始隐藏自己的内心，用暴力和任性来断绝那些荒唐的念头与荷尔蒙的诱惑。最终这些念头伴随着他手上的一道伤口一同变成他的噩梦。仿佛无意中打碎了橱柜里的罐子，原本密封好的水果和滴滴答答的液体从中流出，终于他们彻底腐烂掉了。

但丁知道，他们的感情也许比塔中的瀑布更激烈，比邪恶之树的枝蔓更混乱，无数尖刺从这份感情中发芽，纠缠着折磨彼此。但是这种情绪早已伴随着心中的空洞一起消失的无影无踪。

他的汗水滴落下来，交换着皮肤的热度，最后粘连在一起。在后穴和腺体经过反复的刺激，但丁自己的阴茎黏糊糊地抵在两人的腹部之间，终于一同得到了释放。

年长的斯巴达之子终于归来，那些昏暗的，几经破碎和重组的往日回忆如同他人口中的故事一样遥远。

就好似要填补什么一样，维吉尔在上一次射精后并没有休息，只是报复一般地摆弄着但丁的四肢，调整出一个新的姿势再度开始冲撞。既不问及他的感受，也不关心他的状态。

但是但丁早已作不出任何回应，只是惶然的把头放在维吉尔的肩上，企图用一种迎合和无限宽容的姿态，来掩盖内心的慌张。但是无论射进去多少，但丁依然觉得那个空洞在逐渐变大，不断拉扯着他疲惫的躯体。

下

和人间不同，地下世界通常数百年也不会有太大变化。

只是重临故地对两人来说的意义完全不同。没人知道维吉尔在这里经历了什么，但丁连想都不敢去想。

“你听到了吗? ”

“我什么都没听到。” 但丁欲盖弥彰的耸耸肩，他现在不想多事。之前那番唐突的性事并没有给他的身体带来太大困扰，但丝毫无益于他那岌岌可危的精神状态。他发誓自己会看好维吉尔，这仿佛成为一道魔咒，日夜摧残着但丁。哦，虽然并没有人能看得出来。

维吉尔回瞟但丁一眼，说："往这边走。"

那是某种金属掉落在地上的清脆声响，叮叮当当，带着蛊惑人心的魔力，把他们引向一处荒废的祭坛。长长的走廊被诡异的魔界植物缠绕，而树根就藏在这些阴暗背后。

"我觉得我们可以回去了。"

"但丁，邪恶之树还没有完全清除，你明白的。"

"不明白的是你，我们不能再往前走下去了，现在，马上用阎魔刀打开回去的路。" 但丁的情绪波动来的莫名其妙。

"你没有资格命令我，我的兄弟，阎魔刀也不是什么任意传送门，打开通路需要严苛的条件和大量魔力。"

维吉尔把他晾在了这里，径直往里走。

但丁在原地愣着。"你认真的吗?"他挠了挠头，大喊着追上去。"维吉尔! 你永远都是个混蛋，为什么你不能把你的耳朵和你的大脑真正的连接起来？？！"

"原话奉还。"维吉尔不痛不痒的声音从远处飘来。

一枚硬币在树根的追逐下疯狂逃命，这些致命的触手开始分裂，贪婪的伸出更多触须，彻底垄断了硬币的出路。

它们终于缠住这个调皮的银色物体，这些腥红树根的末端突然开始膨胀，仿佛一口吞噬了无比庞大的血液和魔力。其余一些树根突然开始构造新的宫殿。就像它们曾经在地面所做的那样，一个恶臭的暗黑殿堂，一个新的恐怖王座。它们无比熟练地雕刻起历代魔王狰狞的面孔，其中不乏这对兄弟熟悉的家伙。

维吉尔的第一击来的十分及时，认清现状以后他立刻魔化。速战速决是当务之急。

毫无防备的树根顶端轰然倒塌，失去链接的部位开始迅速萎缩，但是中间部位的树根依然在继续膨胀。

在一次精妙斩击的尾声中，迟到的但丁瞅准了收招的时间差冲进战局，漂亮的接上后续攻击。数个来回后，树根终于被清除的差不多，核心中那闪闪发光的物体仿佛一颗闪耀宝石，旋转着自由下落。

但丁还没来得及说出"等等"， 维吉尔的刀光就已将那枚硬币一刀两断，随后他突然低声念到:"我有种不详的预感。"

你应该在斩之前说的!但丁的内心大喊。

庞大的魔力喷涌而出，朝着但丁的方向袭来。维吉尔瞬移至他身旁时已经太晚，巨浪般的冲击将他们两一起吹飞。

早已习惯被各种东西穿透的但丁，这次竟没有那么轻松。他嘶吼着在地上翻滚，这魔力却像无法熄灭的火焰裹上他的全身。魔人状态不停切换着，其中出现了维吉尔从未见过的形态。

解除魔人化的维吉尔用了受身的姿态减缓冲击，但也错过了进一步压制但丁的机会，他起身时，一个吼叫着的怪物扑上来将他死死地扣在地上。

"但丁?"

那怪物形态暧昧不明，魔力波动十分混乱，只有双眼能成为带来一切的答案。这依然是他那个倒霉弟弟，热衷于给身边所有人带来噩运的但丁。

好吧，虽然这次是维吉尔搞砸了。

如果……他当初足够强大，那么对于现在的状况也许会有更好的办法。维吉尔紧握住刀柄，呼吸变得急促，双眼开始失神，这引起了'怪物'的不满，他一口咬上对方的喉咙，软骨和气管碎掉的声音咯吱咯吱，空气从肺部挤出，维吉尔的胸口一下子收紧了。

他的爪子在维吉尔身上游走，充满亵渎的意味，又不留恋任何一处肌肤。他用自己的下体疯狂的在维吉尔原本整洁的裤子上摩擦和突刺，连寻找一个入口的意识都没有。

终于，这层火焰渐渐渗入但丁体内，让恶魔猎人本来的面貌显现。

"你是个疯子。"但丁竟然张开口如是说。

"是的。我是个疯子。"

维吉尔眼神清明地点头，仿佛承认自己是如今这幅可笑场景的罪魁祸首，这对他来说太不容易了。这样耻辱的事情绝不会有第二次。维吉尔腾出一只手，将自己和对方都从衣物中剥离出来，帮他找到正确的位置，随后抬起身努力去迎合对方。整个过程干净利落。

快点结束这一切吧，就像曾经做过无数次那样。恶心的回忆刚要涌上来，但丁尖牙就会十分配合的咬上某处，是胸口的乳尖，或是被折叠起来的腰腹，鲜血顺着牙齿的缝隙流出了，又填满所有痛苦的空隙。

布满鳞片，远超常人尺寸的巨大的冠状体终于一点一点没入维吉尔的体内，现在这个入口实在是脆弱不堪，没有任何润滑，肌肉还因为之前战斗而残留着绷紧的意志。维吉尔时刻都警惕着，毕竟现在四周并非是完全安全的。这里可是地下世界。

很快关节脱位的触感从维吉尔的下身传来，髋骨在骶骨交界处相互摩擦，耻骨被强行向两边分开，这让对方魔人化的某个部位能更容易的进出，哪怕他的肌肉依然绞紧着。他被带着上下晃动，鲜血正努力地浸润着交合的部位，勉强发出湿热沉闷的声音。整个过程十分漫长，或者只是因为这穿刺的速度和频率太快让维吉尔感到时间被过度延长了。他的脊背向后曲张，延申成一个美妙的弧度，仿佛接受惩罚的罪人，又仿佛想要贪婪地吞下整只猎物的蟒蛇。

维吉尔终于要坚持不住，他的身体不听使唤地痉挛着，冷汗和麻痹的滞涩感从尾椎向上攀爬，但丁才消停下来。两人就这么彼此对视，陌生而又疏离。但丁的眉头微皱，脸上没有任何表情，仿佛在诘问对方是谁。

维吉尔嘟哝了一句，"蠢货。"，随后便感受到体内的那根生殖器在胀大，将浓稠的液体灌满其中。

维吉尔自己的尖端还只是分泌着前液，无法得到释放。这是一次单方面的发泄，没有但丁不合时宜的笑话和干巴巴的温存。

这实在无法用触觉或者痛觉这样神经层面的概念来形容，就像在窗台上栽下的植物偷偷在看不到的角落开出了层层缀缀的花朵，直到那些有毒的果实坠落，你才发现它的存在。

这是被维吉尔错过的但丁，没有年轻时那种忸怩的抗争和反对，也没有后来那种充满刻意的纵容。他只是，只是又一个但丁而已。

维吉尔原本扶着地面的手抬起来，抓着衣襟靠近，让自己尽可能贴近但丁的耳边。他仍然无法好好说话，勉强从喉咙中挤出喘息和不成文的话语。

"这也是你的一部分? 比我想象的还要傻，你的脑子被吃了吗。"

原本冷漠的表情被抹去，如同裂开的面具一样，但丁面容扭曲，眼里充满了愤怒。

"我本来都成功做到了!我杀了你，永远的，永远告别了你的阴影……你只是一个幻影。"但丁的神态不停变换着，语无伦次地指控着眼前的人，指控着自己情绪中夹杂的懊悔和欲望。"是你先丢下了一切的，丢下了我，还有父亲的骄傲。你嘲笑弱者，不屑于保护他们!仅仅是为了, 你想要的...” 他突然的停顿了，也许是刚刚才意识到眼前的一切不是幻影，而是真正的本尊。

"力量。"维吉尔嘶哑的补上，"我还想要你。"

"不，我贪婪的哥哥，我会再一次杀了你，终结这一切"。他的声音轻飘飘的。

但丁当然知道为何维吉尔执着的缘由。维吉尔曾经迷失了，也带走了但丁迷失自我的权利。

所以他把那份最沉重的感情彻底丢掉，他认为那是恨。反正他永远也不可能知道维吉尔到底是怎么看待他的，他也没办法再抱着对维吉尔的执念走下去，尤其是在见到了黑骑士之后。那些荒唐的相遇和争执，全部化成了喉咙上的枷锁。

两面都是正面的硬币被留给露西亚，但丁自己留着拥有正反两面的硬币。杀死敌人后的但丁仿佛被困死在UNDERWORD。四处漫游的他，像是在垃圾场中刨食的狗，寻觅着那个人可能留下的痕迹。无论是父亲，还是维吉尔的。反正他们两个都是混蛋，一大一小。

最终在这个荒废的祭台上，几枚碎片感受到但丁的存在，带着熟悉而又令人厌恶的杀戮之气开始袭击他。看来维吉尔的影子就连死后也不愿放过自己。但丁内心的恨意愈发加深，差一点将他自己吞噬。

“如果必须要做出选择的话，你赢了还不行吗？” 他张开双臂迎接碎片的利刃，将自己魔力的权限完全交出。

“你知道吗，你是对的，维吉尔，感情确实只会成为一种累赘。”

阎魔刀的碎片是切割一切的利器，鲜血喷涌出后，但丁成功的摆脱了内心的魔障，这阴影如同一团火焰，从但丁胸口爬出。

在魔力波动的共鸣下，离开魔界的通道被打开了。

但丁毫不留恋地跳出这个通道，而火焰没有再跟上来。

另一个他将要永远的留在这个地方，留在某人存在的世界里，继续寻找他的踪影，杀了他，毁灭掉一切他的痕迹，直到自身也一同燃尽。

只是这枚硬币终归拥有着完全不同的正反面。但丁从此再也感受不到对维吉尔的欲望与爱。

\---

也许维吉尔丢失的部分也像这样四处漫游过？像滚动的硬币在这个魔界叮当作响？但是他最后还是掉进了漩涡，维吉尔则坠入但丁的陷阱，他们总是互相吸引。

维吉尔用自己干涩的手掌抚摸着但丁的侧脸和细碎的发丝，将鲜血沾在上面。在但丁的双爪狠狠陷入维吉尔的背后的肌肉时，阎魔刀也将两人一同穿透，鲜血在他们脚下汩汩流淌。

“看，通道打开了。”

一道交叉的虚影在他们身下缓缓展开，像泥沼一样开始吞没斯巴达的儿子。“现在，可以回程了。” 维吉尔的声音总是这么胸有成竹，温和低沉，又不留下任何妥协的余地。他就这么定下了回去的时间和地点。 

维吉尔也会想家吗？还是说他也等不及和自己刚刚相认的儿子再会呢？尼禄又能接受现在的但丁吗？

等他们回到地面，也许会再打一场，那画面一定很糟糕。身为斯巴达长子，他总是一次又一次树立起掌控一切的形象，哪怕其背后的支撑是多么脆弱。他会帮助但丁重新清醒过来的，但丁是维吉尔手里的一个铜板，也是他在海岸边寻到的所有黄金*。

而但丁只是用尽全力抓着他，死死不肯松手。他盯着维吉尔的微微发红的眼眶，魔界的夜晚沉没在他浅蓝色的双眸中，但丁自己的影子如同些许涟漪映在上面。

我恨你。

要恨就恨这黑夜吧。

这对兄弟的交谈没有声音，他们只是紧紧地贴着对方，然后一同陷入脚下的黑暗中。

  



End file.
